


Welcome Back, Watson

by Glory1863



Category: MASH (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4077 MASH had regretted losing Dr. John Watson when he returned to his old unit.  They regret his return as a patient even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this would be the time to let you know I don't write these ficlets with any kind of timeline continuity. It's all based on what "b" word I can come up with that works.

“Colonel Potter, sir?”

“What is it, Radar?”

“Message from I Corps.  Prepare for large number incoming casualties.  Field hospital at Fire Base Rose damaged in mortar attack.”

“Say, isn't that Captain Watson’s unit?”

“Yes, sir.”

“There’s something else, Radar.  Out with it.”

“Captain Watson’s one of the wounded, sir.  He’ll be on the first chopper in.  Pilot says it’s a hot offload.”

“Damn!”

#####

 

“Hawkeye” Pierce crouched and ran to the stretcher under the chopper’s blades.  He didn’t like what he saw.  The pressure bandage on Watson’s shoulder was soaked in blood, his pulse and respiratory rates too high and his skin cold, clammy and mottled.

“John, if you’d wanted to stay, you could have put in for a transfer.”

“Next time, I'll ask Mycroft.  Take Anderson first.”

Pierce caught Charles Winchester’s eye, saw the slight shake of his head.

 

#####

 

In surgery, Hawkeye had finally had enough of Winchester’s running commentary on the mess that was Watson’s shoulder.

“Stuff it, Charles, or I swear I’ll sew your mouth shut!  John’s a brilliant surgeon.  He will NOT lose his arm!  You got that?”

Realization hit.  “This is the man you assisted for the case you wrote up in JAMA.”

 

#####

 

In postop, Radar’s voice, high and urgent:  “Easy, sir, Hawkeye patched you up real good.”

Later and much quieter, “Captain Watson, sir, welcome back.”


End file.
